My Honey!
by My Dad is Mr.Clean
Summary: Renji and Sanada have a fight. Niou and Kirihara hate Marui. And Yukimura and Yagyuu are just...there with Jackal. The honeymoon sequence.
1. To Alaska!

Disclaimer- I don't own PoT...

This is the honeymoon sequence for the newlyweds :D And this is going to conclude the Lamb and Sanada saga/arc/series...

I hope you people will enjoy it!

* * *

"Alaska?!" Niou said annoyed. "This stupid honeymoon is in ALASKA?!" 

"Well...Atobe sent us here..."

"Why him?!" Sanada bellowed while clutching Lamb.

"Well as their wedding gift, he thought it would be nice if he sent them here for their honeymoon." Renji said.

"It's too COLD!" Niou said while shivering. "Why couldn't we go to somewhere its warm? Like Hawaii?"

"Since when did you care?" Kirihara asked eyeing Niou.

"I never did."

"Then why do you want go to Hawaii?" Marui asked.

"Who doesn't?"

"...Ah..."

"Anyways...Atobe booked us a 5 star hotel." Renji said reading from a piece of paper. "And it's supposed to be really popular."

"Why is he being so nice all of a sudden?" Sanada asked.

"According to the data Sadaharu and I gathered, he forced Jiroh to go out with him."

"...'Forced'?" everyone repeated.

"Forced."

"Like threatening him?"

"The possibilities in that are 56.43 percent."

"Baaa!"

Everyone looked at Lamb. And then they looked at Sanada for an explanation.

"Why are you guys looking at me like that?"

"You're the one who speaks sheep remember?" Niou said.

"Yeah but remember: YOU'RE her husband!" Kirhara and Marui said in unison.

"Please don't do that." Yagyuu said while he was holding Niou back WITH ONE HAND! OMIGOSHIES HE'S HERCULES!

"Do what?" They both asked IN UNISON.

"That...its really creepy..."

"And you're not?" Kirihara scoffed.

Kirihara was kicked in the face by Yagyuu.

5STARHOTEL5STARHOTEL5STARHOTEL

"Wow! This IS a nice hotel!" Marui said plopping down into the really squishy maroon bed.

"How are we going to split the rooms?" Yagyuu asked.

"Hmmm..."Yukimura said thoughtfully and looked at them all. "I think Lamb and Ni-"

"YUKIMURA NO!" Sanada said panicking. "You don't know what he might do to her!" and he clutched Lamb once again.

"..." The room was at a standstill.

"Sanada. A lap around the hallway." he decided to be nice today.

"Moving on." Renji said finally breaking the ice. (AHAHAHAS get it? They're in Alaska and there's ice? Okay that was really bad. Nevermind I said anything.) "I think its best if we pick straws." And he whipped the straws out of nowhere.

Everyone picked the straws. Sanada picked two. One for him and one for Lamb.

"Well. I guess Yukimura and Marui get a room, Jackal and Sanada share a room, Niou and Kirihara share a room, Yagyuu gets a room to himself, and..." Renji looked at the list. "Lamb and me?"

"What?" Kirihara said.

"You and Lamb are sharing a room?" Marui asked looking at the list.

"At least I'm not with her." Niou said while opening the door to his room(and Kirihara's). Just then he felt a hand squeeze over his throat. It was Sanada's.

"She's your wife now!"

"..." Niou flailed.

"Genichirou...he can't talk if your choking him..." Yukimura said gently. Marui and Kirihara were taking pictures, Renji was writing in his book, and Jackal and Yagyuu were just there. Sanada let go of him and coughed. Niou was trying to catch his breath.

"What was that for?!"

"I'm your mother-in-law now! And you will not speak to my daughter slash your wife like that!"

"Buchou...can't you do anything/"

"Well...I'm not your father-in-law..."

"But your his idol!"

"I am?" Yukimura looked at Sanada for an explanation. Sanada turned bright red then looked away.

"..."

"I'll be in my room now!" and with that Kirihara ran into his room with Niou at his heels. And as a cue, everyone ran into their hotel room. Renji picked up Lamb and ran into his room.

"..."

Niether decided to comment.

TOURINGTOURINGTOURINGTOURING

"So...where should we go?" Renji said looking at the map.

"Oh! Oh!" Marui said jumping up and down, "We should go see Balto!"

"He's dead." Yagyuu said.

"What?!" Kirihara said looking crestfallen.

"There's a statue of him in a park somewhere..." Renji said looking up from the map.

"OMIGOSHIES LET'S GO SEE THAT!" Marui said jumping up and down.

"You know." Niou said sneering. "You claim to hate that Jiroh kid, but you act just like him."

Marui looks horrorstruck. "I do?!"

"You get hyper over little things and you jump up and down a lot."

Marui decided to stop jumping for the remainder of the trip.

BALTOBALTOBALTOBALTO

"So this is the statue?" Yukimura said looking up at it.

"Yup." Renji said reading the English. "It says something about this is Balto and some information on him."

"Take a picture of us fukubuchou!" Kirihara said throwing a camera at Sanada and posing next to the statue with Marui.

Evidently, Sanada still didn't recover from last night because he almost crushed the camera. Thankfully Yagyuu took notice and quickly took and snapped a picture.

"By the way..." Yukimura said looking around. "Where's Jackal and Lamb?"

"I saw them go that way." Niou said pointing to his left. Suddenly there was a yelling.

"Lamb! Not my wig!"

"Baa..." Lamb sounded muffled.

Everybody rushed toward where the sound was coming from. They almost died from laughter from what they had seen.

Lamb was eating Jackal's wig...Oh wow...But Sanada rushed foward and grabbed the wig out of Lamb's mouth. Apologetically, he handed the wig to Jackal.

"Sorry."

Jackal sniffed and shoved the wig back onto his head. "How do I look?"

"Er..." Nobody wanted to comment. Jackal only had half the wig on his head and the remaining half had sheep drool and it was all messy and twiggy.

Nice honeymoon. No?

Niou wondered why he had to be married to this sheep.

* * *

I've decided since this is the finale sequence, it will have multiple chapters... 

I'm guessing if this was a one-shot it would be pretty long...I hope you lovely readers will enjoy it!


	2. Poor Jackal!

Sorry...I've been neglecting my poor fics...::hugs them::

So yeah...I should continue with the honey moon sequence...So here it is.

But before that...lemme thank the reviewers for The Game!

So BIG, HUGE, GIGANTIC thank yous to:

Demon Brat 2000, alicekyli380, Khmer-Angel, ooRyuuseioo, animewahine, Prince of Tennis' Shaman, Eiko-chan, IceWolfQueen, theProdigiesz, PixieStix110, AnuneFan412, forgotten hyoshi, and FrauleinRose. You guys are cool::tackles all in hug::

and equally big thank yous to the people read it::tackles all in hug::

And now I'll stop bothering you peoples!

* * *

"Jackal. Stop sobbing."

"Sniff..."

"Stop." Marui said twitching.

More sniffing and some nose-blowing.

"STOP DAMMIT!" Kirihara, Niou, and Marui yelled at Jackal. Poor Jackal.

Jackal automatically stopped and gave them a teary look. Then he burst into tears. Yukimura, being the sympathetic person he was, patted Jackal on the back and consoled him. To the annoyed trio however he gave them a stern gaze. Sanada pulled his cap down lower, Yagyuu coughed slightly, and Renji scribbled away.

The rest of the car trip back to the hotel was strained silence, occasionally broken by Jackal's stifled sobs and Yukimura's gentle voice.

HOTELROOMHOTELROOMHOTELROOM

"Yeah...So why are we having a meeting in your room?" Marui said kicking aside random articles of clothing on the floor.

"So I can divorce Lamb!" Niou said annoyed. "And I would appreciate it if you didn't kick my clothes." he said snatching them from the ground.

"And mine too!" Kirihara said picking up his clothes.

"You could at least put them away then!" Marui said angrily.

"That's because you have buchou to clean up for you!"

Renji and Niou gasped. "You use buchou to clean after you?!"

Marui quickly shook his head. "N-No!"

"Despicable." Niou said looking disgusted.

"Ignominous." Renji said scribbling in his book if not, even faster.

"How could you?!" Kirihara said pointing an accusing finger at Marui. "And after all he did for us!"

Suddenly, the door opened and Yukimura, accompanied by Sanada, walked in.

"What are you all fussing about?"

"N-Nothing!" Marui said quickly.

The others gave Marui a evil look. And they looked away.

To change the subject, Marui quickly said, "How's Jackal?"

"He's still put off about the wig. But Genichirou said that he'll give him a new one."

"Ahh..."

"Where's Lamb anyways? Kirihara asked.

"...She's taking a bath..."

Renji snapped his notebook shut, "...In the tub?" he said slowly.

"Where else would she take it Renji?" Sanada said.

Turning to Kirihara and Niou he said, "I'm taking a shower in your bathroom from now on."

Sanada looked offended. "Is something wrong with her taking a bath?"

"Sanada." Renji said politely, but it wasn't that politely. It was one of those 'I'm being polite but I really hate you.' polites. "I refuse to take a shower in a tub that a farm animal was soaking in earlier."

"Oooh! Burn!" Niou, Marui, and Kirihara chorused.

Sanada looked apalled. "You just did not call her a 'farm animal'!" and Sanada proceeded to go choke Renji, but Yukimura quickly held Sanada back.

And after that, Sanada decided that he would never talk to Renji EVER again. Calling his beloved daughter a 'farm animal'. How rude! But he couldn't do anything more because of Yukimura. Oh the pain...

* * *

Well...here's chapter two...which reminds me that I have to update the Rokkaku fic...

Hope you people liked it :D


End file.
